


Wanna Have a Bad Time?

by Luzrein



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Add tags as they come up, All characters depicted legal age, Alternate Reality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Levitating 69, Rape/Non-con Elements, Undertale AU, ectodick, face fucking, slight irrumatio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzrein/pseuds/Luzrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in that moment you figured out this situation for what it was. </p>
<p>A game. </p>
<p>Sans was playing with you and he was winning. You've lived long enough to know that two can play any game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Have a Bad Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Self-insert.  
> Wondering about that? Read on.  
> Starting out non-con but will develop into a more consensual situation.
> 
> Edit: I wrote this really late and I reread it only to be disgusted at the horrible writing.  
> I edited it here and there. It's definitely a lot better (in my opinion).  
> Currently working on the second chapter. Thanks for the support so far.

For hours you've been sitting at your computer, fingers tapping angrily at the keyboard as you try to evade the onslaught of attacks from Sans. The Megalovania theme blaring from the speakers started to fade into the background as you zoned out, thoroughly focused on beating this stupid skeleton. 

Not that you've been counting, but you think this is roughly the eighth time you've attempted to defeat Sans in your 'genocide run'. After seven previous failures, you were starting to get frustrated at how hard the battle turned out to be.

Your fingers tangled into your hair out of annoyance. You puffed your cheeks and a desperate sigh left your nose as you had Frisk eat the last Legendary Hero. If you couldn't beat the bone bag this time, you'd just have to take a break for a few. Take a little time to cool yourself down; it was just a game, after all. 

Frisk's heart split in two and you could swear you felt yours doing the same as the screen said “Game Over”. A loud thud sounded in your ears as you dropped your head onto the desk, hands on the monitor as you mumble “why” over and over again. You were so caught up in your own puddle of despair that you didn't notice the rippling motions of the computer screen under your palms. 

A prickling, burning sensation enveloped your hands causing you to look up, eyebrows furrowed. You were momentarily confused at the feeling only to see a glowing, white light shrouding your hand. A jolt of panic shot through you when you unsuccessfully pulled your hands from the monitor.

They were stuck.

“What the hell!?” you shout exasperated and bewildered at the phenomenon. Were you dreaming? That had to be it. There's no way something like this would happen in real life.

A force began to pull your hands through the screen, the same white light engulfing your entire body slowly and painfully. Terror and fear struck you as you struggled to resist being sucked in. You attempted to weight yourself using the muscles in your legs, but the strength in your legs soon gave out and you were pulled forward. The identical burning and prickling sensation encasing your body; then, everything went black.

You awoke to a dull throbbing in your head and a high-pitched ringing in your ears. You attempted to sit up so you could hold your head, but your body wouldn't respond. It was as though you were temporarily paralyzed. 

A few minutes went by and you could feel a little bit of strength returning to you. You used it to push yourself up and bury your head in your hands. Softly massaging your temples to to quiet down the intolerable ringing in your ears. When you felt okay enough you opened your eyes to see what had happened. Much to your surprise, everything around you looked... weird.

The trees around you looked almost animated. The sky was a dim gray color filled with clouds that almost looked pixelated. Even the golden flowers underneath of you seemed blocky. Logically you seemed to be inside Undertale. But how did you even get there?

“Well, well, well..” you jumped in surprise as an almost familiar voice sounded from behind. You strained yourself to inspect where the words were coming from. A feeling of dizziness struck you and you reeled your head back. You pressed a hand to your forehead and closed your eyes, trying to calm the sensation. The aforementioned voice piped up once more.

“It's about time you showed your true face. Do you like starting and resetting timelines? Terrorizing innocent folks again and again? Is that your thing?” the mysterious voice kept rambling, the tone getting more heated with each question before it cooled off. “Hey, I won't judge ya but I think maybe you need to get that twisted way of thinking out of your head. Otherwise, you're really gonna have a bad time.”

With that last sentence, rousing unease filled your senses. The lump in your throat made it hard to breathe. A shiver ran down your spine and your shoulders shook when you realized who was talking to you. 

This had to be some sort of sick dream... but if it was a dream, why did it all seem so real? The sights, the sounds, even the smells. It all hit your senses as if this was really real. You don't think you could dream up this much emotion ever. The sound of a twig snapping under the weight of someone's step brought you back to reality.

The dim skies grew dark, casting a shadow over the monochrome land, and hindering your vision further. When you finally had enough strength to look up, your eyes locked in an intense gaze with Sans'. You couldn't help but gape. Hilariously, you almost resembled a goldfish with the way you kept opening and closing your mouth, trying to find the words to speak. All that came out was an inaudible gasp.

“Wow. That's all? I was hoping you'd have something to say.” Sans looked away with that dejected expression as if he was disappointed, but in all reality he was bored with the situation. The skeleton shrugged and turned around to face the trees.

“Tibia honest, I was hoping this confrontation would be more... concise.” You couldn't even bring yourself to laugh at the ridiculous pun in this scenario and that seemed to bother Sans. From behind you could see the glint of a blue light radiating from the side of Sans' skull. Your eyes widened knowing what that meant and what he could do. You scrambled to your feet, stumbling clumsily as you tried to stand on weak legs. It wasn't even a suggestion-- you had to get away from there. Now!

It took all of your strength to get your legs to respond. Once you took off, you glanced around trying to find someplace safe to hide. Anyplace! You didn't get far when you felt a tingling vibe forming in your abdomen. Just as you were about to stop running, an invisible force lifted you up from the ground. The back of your head almost collided with the dirt as you were elevated. 

You let out a shocked yelp and tried to call for help as you struggled midair, arms dangling below your head as you were suspended upside down. Blades of grass grazed your fingertips and it gave you a sense of hope that you could somehow pull yourself down to freedom-- so you tried to reach for it... It was a meaningless endeavor that you soon gave up just in time to see Sans walk into view. 

A sheen coat of sweat formed on your forehead as worry ran its course through your entire body. Sans grew closer by the minute, taking his sweet old time to get to you. Your breath caught in your throat with each step he took. You knew exactly what he was capable of in the game and right now you seemed to be in the game. No longer did it all feel like a dream, but more like a grim reality.

Your determination wavered.

Sans cracked his knuckles, the popping sound echoing off of the trees. His left eye was glowing dangerously blue, accompanied by that smug smirk he always wore. He'd caught you. This was his world, his game, and you were no match. You never were.

“L-look...” you managed to whisper meekly, sounding weak and mousy even to your own ears. “It was... it was just a game. You aren't even real.” You choked, trying to sound hopeful, but somewhere deep inside you knew that your words meant nothing to Sans. It all seemed like a lie, even now. Wasn't this real? Wasn't he real?

Staring down... up? at Sans started giving you a headache. Blood continued flowing to your head as you hung overturned. You shook your head trying to clear your blurring vision. The skeleton reached forward, bony fingers tapping against your cold cheek. You flinched. 

The bones felt real... his touch... was solid.

“There, there. I'm sure it makes you feel better, whatever it is you tell yourself... but this isn't a dream, kiddo.” he muttered, characteristically glancing to the side. His indifference scared you when his eyes locked contact with yours and he smiled menacingly. “I'm gonna make sure it's a nightmare.”

Before you even had time to process what he had said, Sans had grabbed the bottom of your shirt and ripped the fabric haphazardly to reveal your bra. You wheezed out in shock and used your arms to cover yourself.

“W-what the hell, Sans!” Your cheeks burned red as Sans glared up at you with emotionless eyes. You wish he'd stop staring at you with that weird expression. Wait-- what was he doing?!

“Stop!” you bark out at Sans as his disgustingly real bone-hands reached forward and pulled your bra down towards your neck. Your breasts were bare and exposed now, the chilled air causing your nipples to harden without your permission. Sans smile never faded as he watched you dangle and squirm at his mercy. Wiggling around wasn't going to do anything but make you dizzy, and it seemed as though Sans was tired of your display. The tingling that was in your abdomen ran up your arms and just like that they were at your side, rendering you immobile once again.

Sans hummed as he observed your naked chest. His unwavering gaze caused you to shudder. He reached forward with both of his bone-hands and squeezed the ssupple flesh of your breasts.

“Wow. These are pretty soft.” Sans commented, lifting your breasts up and down as if he was comparing the weight between the two. “Not that I can tell, anyway.” he added as he pushed your breasts together and massaged the sensitive skin.

“Knock it off!” you hissed through gritted teeth. You wrenched your eyes shut tight and turned your head away. You searched for an idea, a plan, something... anything you could think of to get yourself out of the mess you were in. The sharp point of Sans' fingertip pressed against into one of your nipples, causing you to inhale sharply. You bit your lip to suppress a quiet groan as he rolled your other nipple between his index finger and thumb. Sans was grinning down at your reactions. He was doing this purposely to rile you up.

It was in that moment you figured out this situation for what it was. 

A game. 

Sans was playing with you and he was winning. You've lived long enough to know that two can play any game.

No way you were going to give this sadistic bastard any satisfaction. You opened your eyes and forced yourself to match his gaze, expression unaltered. This made him tilt his head slightly in question. You smiled as if the situation wasn't as terrible as it made you feel. If he wanted to rob you of your dignity, he was going to have to try harder than that.


End file.
